A device having the features referred to above is known from document WO 2007/017749 in the name of the same Applicant: reference can be made to the introductory part of said document, also concerning the general state of the art. The device described in the earlier document proves itself to be effective, compact, little subject to wear, inexpensive and generally reliable. It was however found that, in particularly critical conditions of use, the operation of the device can be subject to errors. The operation of the device is in fact based on the use of a floating body, which is capable of moving between two housings, formed in the driving member and the driven member of the actuation device, respectively. It has been found, for example, that the operation of the device can be affected occasionally by violent knocks suffered by the component to which the device itself is attached, such as for example a generic door: a violent impact to the above component is in fact transmitted to the actuation device, with the risk of causing an accidental and undesired movement of the floating body, and therefore an error in the operating cycle of the device.